


Точка возврата

by Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard



Series: Нам курс проложен [3]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard/pseuds/Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard
Summary: 1689 год ознаменовался войной с Францией, которая может переменить многое. Близится решающее сражение, которое определит участь людей и кораблей, точно шестигранные кости, брошенные рукой самой судьбы. Надвигается шторм, способный перевернуть человеческие жизни с ног на голову, перетряхнуть и перемешать, навсегда изменив их ход.И быть может, что-то эта буря наконец расставит по местам.
Relationships: Arabella Bishop/Julian Wade, Peter Blood/Diego de Espinosa y Valdez
Series: Нам курс проложен [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830181
Kudos: 1





	Точка возврата

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение "Точки отсчета" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8805038) и следующий виток AU (https://ficbook.net/collections/13787535). 
> 
> Иллюстрация к главе "Бой, победа и потеря" из талантливых рук Vako:  
> https://sun1-92.userapi.com/MjZH7abcHsm3AYt3YdWpf-DMA7iFlKq1n5rWKA/9HBQ9vcXMSk.jpg  
> Иллюстрация к главе "С латынью на устах" - с огромной благодарностью Тенши М. за подарок и Castplace за мастерство!  
> https://sun1-85.userapi.com/2wRixpHEu6DDPVRhwGiGjr6rdgFreRQj6HtUZQ/vp0lltTh-3w.jpg  
> https://sun9-53.userapi.com/c850608/v850608324/179b7e/dCUTjFArbXk.jpg

* * *

_"...Но память, как и смерть, неистребима,_

_Как дождь ночной по черноте стекла_

_Кровавыми осколками рубина_

_Она на дно хрустальное текла."_

_(_ _с) Король и Шут_

**_Апрель, 1689 год. Карибское море, к юго-западу от Эспаньолы._ **

Клото - первая из трех мойр античности. Кажется, та самая, что орудует веретеном и спрядает нить жизни, не принимая на себя пагубную обязанность ее обрывать. Та, в чьих руках начинается судьба – в это верили латиняне, если память не подводит…

На этой мысли дон Диего усмехнулся коротко и жестко, на миг оторвав взгляд от синего росчерка горизонта вдали. Память его не имела привычки подводить своего обладателя - во всяком случае, не таким образом. Не забывчивостью.

Ему было немного жаль, что «Клото» пришлось оставить в порту. Захваченный им у пиратов фрегат хоть и остался на плаву, и в будущем сулил боеспособное пополнение испанскому флоту, но все же ощутимо пострадал от канонады. Он требовал ремонта, а дожидаться его восстановления было бы непозволительной роскошью теперь, когда война с Францией была в разгаре. Побережье Эспаньолы могло оказаться очевидной мишенью для французов, и его защита была первостепенной задачей испанской эскадры – от этого зависел контроль над всей восточной частью острова.

Ирония судьбы настигла капитана де Эспиносу именно в это непростое время – но, по счастью, то была саркастичная улыбка фортуны, а не ее свирепый взгляд. Больше полугода он рыскал в этих морях с одной неизменной целью, ища сражения с единственным человеком - чья флотилия словно испарилась из Карибского бассейна, провалившись в уготованный им всем ад. Все эти долгие месяцы он был готов к самому яростному, едва ли не самоубийственному сражению, и не мог настигнуть врага, предсказать его ход или уловить малейшую весть о нем. И вот теперь, когда стало уже не до пиратов, когда прогремевшая в Старом Свете война отозвалась своими раскатами и за океаном – именно теперь корсарский корабль оказался у него на пути, держа курс на один из лакомых золотоносных приисков Мэйна.

«Клото». Один из фрегатов, утраченных когда-то Испанией и нареченных языческим именем. Корабль из эскадры капитана Блада.

Поединок закончился быстро, стоило недолгому обмену залпами перейти в бешеный абордаж. Истинную ценность захваченного трофея дон Диего понял отнюдь не сразу – не тогда, когда на грот-мачте «Клото» взвился кастильский флаг, и не в момент осмотра трюма, где обнаружился груз пряностей, вероятно, перекочевавший туда из недр ограбленного пиратами торгового судна. Нет, подлинное значение этой победы раскрыл ему судовой журнал – и неохотно развязавшиеся языки нескольких флибустьеров из числа попавших в плен. «Клото» действовала в одиночку не случайно – она покинула свою эскадру, застрявшую на Тортуге много месяцев назад. Вышла из-под командования Блада – и сейчас рухнула в руки де Эспиносы, точно острейшее медное перо стимфалийской птицы.*

Ничего, ладоней это перышко не поранило. А вслед за ним могла отыскаться и сама хищная птица – встать бы на след, и не сойти с него больше, и не так уж важно, ждет ли в конце триумф или могила… Как же невовремя, о святая Матерь Божья, как невовремя разразилась война!

Дон Диего покачал головой, погруженный в свои мысли. Стоя на шканцах и вглядываясь в далекую полосу тумана, постепенно сгущающегося на северо-западе, он перебирал в памяти цепочку событий, приведших к этому дню. Захват «Клото» был первой и пока что единственной победой в борьбе с неуловимым «дьяволом воплощенным», поселившимся в этих морях. Отчаянно хотелось верить, что с этого шага судьба совершит благосклонный поворот и больше не ляжет на старый курс, который избрала три года назад – и до поры придерживалась его жестоко и неотступно.

_На исходе 1686 года никто еще не знал английского имени, заставлявшего дона Мигеля свирепеть под маской суровой сдержанности, и наложившего печать отрешенного хладнокровия на лицо его младшего брата. «Синко Льягас» не объявлялся, и начавшаяся в Сан-Хуане охота не увенчалась успехом. Поиски адмирала де Эспиносы оказались тщетными – и закрадывалась мысль о том, что треклятый пират мог попросту выбраться из этих морей, направляясь в Европу и надеясь воспользоваться своим трофеем уже за океаном._

_А еще спустя несколько месяцев стала очевидна вся ошибочность этого предположения._

_Череда дерзких налетов разнесла повсюду черную славу пирата, точно неистребимую чуму. Потери груза жемчуга у Рио-дель-Хача и золотых запасов с прииска Санта-Марии была ощутимым вызовом испанской армаде Карибского моря – и тяжеловесной перчаткой в лицо дону Мигелю де Эспиносе, ее адмиралу. Угрозы, которые тот не стеснялся высказывать в адрес бандита, были недвусмысленны и гарантировали мучительную гибель в случае его поимки. Громкие заявления испанского командира были неудивительны при том, что их выполнения требовали интересы короны – и даже с английских берегов звучало горячее одобрение, облаченное в изысканные фразы дипломатических посланий, которыми обменивались между Эскуриалом и Сент-Джеймсом._

_Но была и иная причина. Гневные и непреклонные слова дона Мигеля имели под собой цель, что лежала глубже вопросов личной гордости и честолюбия, весила больше, чем международные переговоры и претензии. Верно истолковать эту цель могли всего два человека на всем белом свете, но зато и слышали они ее безошибочно. А у адмирала не было иных слов, иного способа в полной мере сказать о том, о чем катастрофически нельзя было молчать._

_Галеон, командование которым принял дон Диего, был тем немногим, что он сохранил по праву после разгромной потери «Синко Льягас». То был «Санта-Крус», выведенный им из боя с «Прайд оф Девон», не потерянный благодаря своевременным маневрам и сохранивший свой груз для Испании, но серьезно пострадавший в результате боя. Его восстановление в Сан-Хуане заняло немало времени, да и команда была набрана не сразу. Промедление объяснялось причинами самого что ни на есть рационального толка, связанными с деньгами, припасами и десятками других обстоятельств. И не было ничего естественнее, чем пребывание дона Диего на борту «Энкарнасиона» в течение долгих недель подготовки и оснащения «Санта-Крус» к новому плаванию – ведь не может же, в самом деле, выйти в море покалеченный…_

_Корабль. Конечно же, покалеченный корабль._

_Месяц за месяцем – без происшествий. Галеон отлично оправился от нанесенных английским судном ранений, и дон Диего честно старался не сравнивать его с маневренным и смертоносным «Синко Льягас», запятнанным черным флагом и новым именем. Это, однако, не обрывало нескончаемый поток почти маниакальных мыслей – об алом корабле в синей дали, о вожделенном шансе возвратить его, отмыть и отчистить от этой скверны. Поднять на его флагштоке гордое знамя Испании – по праву, без подлого обмана, к которому прибегал проклятый корсар, пользуясь тем, что по очертаниям и оснастке доставшийся ему фрегат был чистокровным уроженцем кадисских верфей…_

_В глубине души капитан де Эспиноса не знал наверняка, стоило ли ему проклинать судьбу и упрекать небеса в несправедливости за то, что в августе 1687 года она увела его из Ла Гуайры. «Санта-Крус» под его командованием оказался в составе усиленного эскорта, оберегавшего груз ценностей, что должны были проследовать с Мэйна на Кубу, дожидаясь там флотилии из Старого Света. Этому приказу дон Диего был рад, и не счел нужным слишком уж скрывать свое мрачное ликование. На золотоносные корабли неизменно покушались пираты – и охрана сокровищ в пути существенно повышала вероятность столкнуться с ними в бою. А к этому он рвался, не допуская в том сомнений ни у себя, ни у тех, кто сталкивался с ним самим в тот бесноватый год._

_Рвался – и был за много миль от Ла Гуайры, когда корабль береговой охраны примчался туда под всеми парусами из Маракайбо, неся эскадре дона Мигеля весть о дерзком нападении Блада на город. Был вдали, понятия не имея о том, что в глухой ночи полыхал «Энкарнасион», и языки пламени лизали его паруса, превращая когда-то непобедимый флагман в огромный факел, чьи отсветы метались по водам озера. Что все старания дона Мигеля, до последнего пытавшегося удержать корсаров в ловушке, пошли прахом – и не помогла вся мощь спешно вооруженного форта, охранявшего пролив. Сатанинскую хитрость Блада не раскрыл вовремя ни многоопытный адмирал, ни находившийся рядом с ним Эстебан, ни офицеры, готовившиеся до последней капли крови оборонять крепость от нападения с суши – и никакие силы земные уже не могли остановить прорвавшиеся сквозь засаду корабли флибустьеров, а небесные силы вновь закрывали глаза на происходившее, оставляя на произвол судьбы верных своих сыновей._

Даже теперь, вспоминая день своего возвращения в Ла Гуайру, дон Диего не мог удержаться от тяжелого вздоха, и обращенный к открытому морю взгляд его окрашивался досадой и горечью. То поражение было чудовищным ударом для его старшего брата. Все те обязательства, что дон Мигель во всеуслышание взял на себя – как будто он мог иначе, как будто был хоть единый шанс ему не взвалить на свои плечи эту борьбу! – обернулись тогда против флотоводца, которого не защитило ни громкое имя, ни прежние заслуги. Погибла эскадра, пострадал Маракайбо, а Блад остался невредим и вышел победителем. И на кого-то должна была пасть ответственность за это бедствие – на ту голову, что не склоняется, что остается гордо поднятой и потому видна, как мишень.

Об этом ли думал адмирал два года назад, отдавая свои распоряжения, едва не задыхаясь от заточенной внутри ярости, и вместе с тем не позволяя себе ни мгновения слабости?..

И да, и нет.

_\- Порт назначения – Кадис. И груз, и дипломатическая почта должны быть доставлены под надежной охраной. Таковы были распоряжения, - дон Мигель поднялся с кресла, разминаясь ходьбой и в несколько шагов пересекая капитанскую каюту «Санта-Крус». Внимательный взгляд дона Диего следовал за адмиралом, временно лишившимся флагмана – хоть это положение вещей и не могло сохраняться долго. Но пока что дело обстояло именно так, и от визита старшего брата на борт его корабля младший де Эспиноса никак не ожидал подобного исхода, означавшего отбытие из Нового Света. Так скоро после гибели флотилии?_

_\- Опасаются, что повторится история с «Прайд оф Девон»? – поинтересовался он, внешне сохраняя невозмутимость. Дон Мигель кивнул, и жест этот выглядел как-то странно неловко: его расправленные плечи и выпрямленная спина были одеревенело напряжены, и только это выдавало адскую тяжесть, что легла на него в последние дни._

_\- Именно так. Это одна из причин, по которой я доверяю рейс именно тебе. В тот раз груз уцелел, и корабль не был потерян. У меня нет оснований считать, что кто-то справится успешнее._

_\- Польщен доверием, - негромко отозвался дон Диего. В былые времена эти слова сопровождались бы улыбкой, лукавой нотой юмора, но сейчас что-то злое и горькое отравляло их, неразличимое для постороннего слуха, но не упущенное резко обернувшимся адмиралом. Брови его на миг сурово сдвинулись, но затем выражение его лица смягчилось пониманием. Казалось, что он хотел ответить, но не находилось слов – и в итоге прервать молчание, оттененное потрескиванием пламени в лампе, пришлось капитану._

_\- Подкрепление не заставит себя ждать, верно? Эскадра скоро будет восстановлена. Да и… всего каких-то четыре месяца, и я присоединюсь к ней снова. Если, конечно, не отошлешь ко всем чертям, - он улыбнулся, искусно и непринужденно изображая запоздавшую шутливость. Фальшь было практически не разобрать, и все же дон Мигель тяжело вздохнул, разворачиваясь у стены и вновь меряя каюту ровными чеканными шагами. То ли расслышал все-таки неискренние ноты, то ли тревожился о чем-то своем – судить было сложно._

_\- Четыре месяца займет выполнение официального приказа. Но есть и неофициальное распоряжение, которое все же остается велением твоего непосредственного командира, - адмирал остановился, обратив к брату свой долгий и пристальный взгляд. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты отсутствовал в Карибском бассейне несколько дольше. По-хорошему – хотя бы год. Не спеши с возвращением из Старого Света. Могут обнаружиться причины, препятствующие твоему своевременному прибытию – к примеру, дела в нашем имении, требующие срочного вмешательства. Отчитываться за промедление тебе в любом случае передо мной, а мою позицию ты только что ясно слышал._

_\- Слышал. И из этого отнюдь не следует, что понял, - медленно проговорил дон Диего, и в этом сдержанном ответе яснее ясного слышалось эхо десятка изумленных восклицаний в полный голос. – Мигель, мы только что потеряли четыре корабля. И отсутствие «Санта-Крус»…_

_\- Никаких «мы потеряли», черт возьми, звучать не должно, - резко оборвал его дон Мигель, и по лицу его пробежала тень. В отсвете фонаря было видно, как его аристократически-изящные пальцы стиснулись до боли, до отчетливо выделяющихся из-под загорелой кожи костяшек. – Не «мы потеряли», Диего. Я потерял эти корабли. Я провалил засаду и упустил этого мерзавца из-под собственного носа. Но видит Бог, я за все с ним расквитаюсь – и как можно скорее. Я все еще адмирал, пусть «Энкарнасион» и обратился в уголь… - он стиснул зубы, резко втянув воздух с приглушенным присвистом. Словно человек, которому наживую зашивают рану, и который слишком горд, чтобы позволить себе вскрик боли._

_\- Так позволь мне помочь, - с плохо скрываемым жаром капитан едва сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться с места и не обнаружить свое волнение. – Позволь мне вернуться к сроку и поохотиться за этой тварью. Зачем оттягивать этот момент?!_

_\- Потому что ситуация с «Синко Льягас» сейчас может выйти боком именно тебе, - дон Мигель шагнул ему навстречу, и лицо его оказалось выхвачено из вечернего сумрака ярким огнем светильника. За его маской собранности с жестокой отчетливостью угадывалось напряжение мышц, натяжение, подобное издевательству над снастями или струнами. – Сейчас, в связи с гибелью эскадры, может всплыть и она, и ради всего святого, мне будет куда проще свести ее последствия в забытье, если ты будешь за множество миль отсюда, выполняя свой долг перед короной. Ты помнишь, что я обещал тебе тогда: я разберусь со всем этим и не поставлю тебя под удар. Я сделал именно так. А сейчас положение изменилось – и лучшей помощью для меня будут такие действия, при которых твое имя никак не свяжут с поражением нашей флотилии, и все прежнее тоже не затронут. Для этого нужно немногое – всего лишь время и грамотные поступки._

_\- Я готов принять на себя любую ответственность за те события, - отчеканил дон Диего с уверенностью, без мгновенного колебания. – При том, что сейчас произошло, продолжать покрывать меня – это чертовски рискованно для тебя. Я готов, слышишь, и…_

_\- А я – не готов! – эти слова адмирал практически прорычал, но оскал на его лице был не угрожающим, а болезненным. – Я не готов снова видеть… дьявол, да я скорее вернулся бы на «Энкарнасион» и дождался взрыва в крюйт-камере! Я сразился бы в одиночку со всеми этими бесами-еретиками, но я не готов сейчас биться с тобой и твоим упрямством не ко времени! Мне этих баталий теперь предстоит столько, что дай Господь добраться вновь до моря! И если ты пытаешься мне помочь – то во имя всех святых, выполняй мое распоряжение и прекрати доискиваться разъяснения всей подноготной. Мне больше сказать - нечего._

_\- Это прямой приказ командующего? – дон Диего порывисто встал, выпрямившись во весь рост напротив адмирала. Что-то безрассудное сверкнуло в его черных глазах и не угасло под прямым и властным взглядом брата – но затем прозвучали слова, лишенные жесткости и остудившие его вспышку не хлестким ледяным ливнем, но обдавшим лицо утренним туманом._

_\- Это вопрос твоего доверия ко мне, Диего. Доверия к командиру и к брату. В первую очередь – так._

_Внезапное спокойствие этих слов после всплеска подавленной ярости отрезвило младшего де Эспиносу. Чудовищная усталость, читавшаяся за ними, пробирала до внутренней дрожи: то была усталость воина на привале, точно знающего, что через несколько часов он встанет и двинется дальше, не давая себе поблажки. И если высокомерное приказание разбередило бы гордость и подтолкнуло бы дознаваться далее с риском нарваться на гнев выведенного из равновесия дона Мигеля, то прозвучавшая вместо него фраза начисто стирала любые следы этого намерения. Через **это** перешагнуть нельзя. Никогда. _

_\- Мой адмирал, - дон Диего склонил голову, коротким и искренним жестом надеясь высказать все бурное многословие своих мыслей. После нескольких секунд тишины весомое тепло легшей ему на плечо ладони стало для него столь же лаконичным и красноречивым ответом._

А ведь может быть, и надо было тогда настоять на своем. Выяснить до конца, что за обходные маневры позволили дону Мигелю отвести беду от непутевой головы брата после утери корабля, и каким неведомым образом годовое отсутствие могло на них сказаться. Потому что несмотря на всю яркость и убедительность тирады адмирала, вспоминая ее позднее, дон Диего решительно не мог связать все услышанное воедино и дать тому логическое объяснение. Это не вышло бы у него и теперь, спустя пролетевшие полтора года.

Но слишком многое обрушилось в те дни на старшего брата, и слишком суровые испытания предстояли тому в попытках вновь привести эскадру в боеспособное состояние и устоять под градом обвинений высокопоставленных соотечественников. И продолжать спорить с ним – это было уже не просто нарушением субординации, а ударом в спину близкому человеку, и так титаническими усилиями державшемуся на ногах. Из двух зол дон Диего выбрал собственное неведение, с которым согласился, снаряжая «Санта-Крус» к переходу через Атлантику. Окончательно уверился он в этом решении после того, как в общих чертах поговорил о произошедшем с Эстебаном – не видел смысла таиться от сына, который, к тому же, лучше кого бы то ни было знал обо всей тяжести положения. Он был рядом со своим дядей, когда погиб «Энкарнасион», последним отступал с горящего корабля бок о бок с командиром, и вместе с ним же был готов оборонять форт на островке Лас Паломас. Глядя в то время на своего пятнадцатилетнего сына, дон Диего со смешанным чувством замечал, как резко повзрослели и посерьезнели его черты, как потемнел и заострился взгляд. В юноше почти не осталось того оттенка мальчишеской поры жизни, которым он отличался всего лишь год назад. Теперь в нем угадывался молодой мужчина – внимательный, умный, пробуждающий в себе зачатки суровости и даже свирепости. И достойный того, чтобы быть допущенным к серьезному обсуждению даже при своей естественной нехватке жизненного опыта.

Да и потом - бывает такой опыт, который не подсчитаешь в годах…

Эстебан поддержал тогда решение дона Мигеля, рассудительно и без колебаний. И, имея возможность выбора, сам отправился вместе с отцом в дальнее плавание, повторявшее их некогда намеченный и на беду прерванный маршрут.

Оглядываясь на происходившее в тот год, дон Диего с горькой улыбкой улавливал всю нелепость и бессилие своих попыток замалчивать, утаивать, запирать в самом темном подполе ту правду, что проступала не хуже крови на свежеперевязанных ранах. Притворство с юных лет было его сильной стороной – так вышло, так _пришлось_ , и бурный темперамент его преспокойно скрывался за сотней разнообразных масок – вопрос лишь в том, какая потребуется. За неделю, которую он провел пленником на «Синко Льягас», он успел не раз и не два поблагодарить небеса за это умение, наивно думая, что настала самая острая и ответственная пора для его применения. Что хуже уже точно не будет – победа покроет все, а поражение обернется верной смертью, и тут уж будет не до масок, останется лишь умереть достойно, с пренебрежительной и гордой усмешкой на устах.

А вышло – не так. Вышло – стократ хуже…

_Хотелось выть, захлебываясь проклятьями, исступленно спрашивая небеса – почему, за какой невыразимый грех?! Отчего полусмерть оказалась кошмарнее смерти, отчего в самый важный миг испытания силы изменили ему и позволили сломаться? Да так ли уж важно, что именно подломилось – душа ли, тело ли, не все ли равно? Корабельный врач «Энкарнасиона» не смог объяснить ровным счетом ничего из произошедшей с его телом чертовщины, а что до души – дон Диего точно знал, что, нарушая заветы своей веры, он умолчит о произошедшем, когда рано или поздно окажется на исповеди. Что не сможет рассказать об этом ни святому отцу, ни самому папе римскому – никому, никогда. Кровь снова выступала на его губах от резких укусов в попытке отрезвить себя, и губы эти беззвучно шептали проклятья в его собственный адрес – не сметь расклеиваться, не сметь жаловаться даже небу, не сметь, раз сам не смог выдержать, раз позволил сделать это с собой, сделать такое из себя!.._

_Но как ни притворяйся, как ни изобретай объяснения в тщетной попытке найти выход из ловушки разума – а не закроешь глаза на факт: его сердце остановилось. Не вынесло нестерпимого страха той минуты, боли и гнева поражения, ужаса ожидания и пытки красочного воображения, боязни за участь сына – всего сразу. Он был уверен, что Бладу не под силу переломить его волю, угрожай тот хоть повешением, хоть четвертованием – но не предвидел следующего шага синеглазого пирата, и оказался не готов. Просто-напросто не готов. И неважно, что смерть уже обдавала его прежде огненным дыханием и звенела на лезвии клинка – он всегда встречал вечную противницу лицом к лицу, вооруженный, а, главное, не беспомощный. Когда же она заломила ему руки и предательски впилась в спину, этот кошмар оказался нестерпимым._

_Непереносимым._

_Непрекращающимся._

_Ему хотелось поначалу верить, что первый услышанный на «Энкарнасионе» залп встревожил его лишь из-за недавно перенесенной лихорадки. Что она же виновата в его неспособности быстро уснуть, в гнетущей тяжести под ребрами – а недосып порождает полубезумное желание содрать с запястий бинты и смыть, стереть, счистить с себя подживающие следы веревки, раздирая кожу в клочья. Что весь этот бред пройдет, как страшный сон – да и сны прекратятся, потому что должен же быть им предел, должна же память понемногу изгладить из себя те образы и ощущения, что душили его по ночам?_

_Что ж, постепенно что-то получалось. Выходило удержать на лице выражение ледяного спокойствия при грохоте пушек и, если с ним в тот миг заговаривали, запаздывать с ответом лишь на какие-то секунды. И руки все-таки зажили до шрамов – сначала воспаленных и багровых, затем постепенно превратившихся в белесые полосы на оливковой коже. А сны – что за дело кому-то до снов? Благодарение Господу, дон Диего был молод. Хватало сил и здоровья оставаться в полной боевой готовности, даже если ночь не приносила отдыха, а личная каюта превращалась в камеру пыток._

_Лишь бы не дать слабину. Лишь бы не заставили покинуть флот. Мигель обещал, что этого не случится. Клялся на кресте – еще тогда, в первый день по возвращении в Сан-Доминго. Брат, проницательный и обеспокоенный, был единственным, кто все же заметил его смятение во время приветственной канонады, хоть и не сразу дал о том знать – но последовавший тем вечером разговор расставил все по своим местам._

_А затем был отремонтирован «Санта-Крус». Было доверие со стороны адмирала – самый бесценный подарок, самое верное лекарство из возможных. И было отчаянное желание снова оказаться в бою – вопреки всему, наперерез любым идиотским выходкам тела. Пройти через огонь, чтобы тот выжег всю слабость дотла, и чтобы раз и навсегда доказать – с доном Диего де Эспиноса-и-Вальдес еще не покончено._

_Когда судьба предоставила ему этот шанс, он и не думал обо всем масштабе последствий. И вообще не мог вспомнить, о чем думал тогда – спустя сутки после выхода в Атлантический океан, оставив позади Карибское море и направляясь к далеким маякам Кадиса. Ночной шторм и оплошность капитана второго галеона – как и в первый злосчастный раз, в рейс отправились два корабля, нагруженные ценностями и вооруженные для совместной обороны, - привели к тому, что поутру «Санта-Крус» оказался оторван от сопровождающего. А еще до полудня – атакован быстроходным кораблем, чей экипаж безошибочно разглядел поживу в испанском судне, держащем путь в Старый Свет._

_Что ж, он не разглядел собственной гибели._

_Дон Диего острее всего вспоминал произошедшую с ним в том бою перемену, странный контраст, не имевший объяснения. Его голова была холодна, а приказы отточенно-действенны, когда «Санта-Крус» маневрировал, компенсируя свою неповоротливость шквалом своевременных выстрелов и убийственным расчетом огневой мощи. В ясном уме он отдавал команду к абордажу, когда пострадавшие от канонады паруса противника уже не могли обеспечить тому шанс на бегство – и помнил просвистевшие в воздухе крючья на прочных тросах, звон рапир и треск пистолетной пальбы. Но что-то обжигающее, бешеное разлилось в нем, стоило спрыгнуть на палубу чужого корабля и скрестить шпагу с первым из смертников, слишком поздно осознавших свою участь. От хладнокровия испанского капитана не осталось и следа, в душе бушевала ярость, не переводимая ни на один человеческий язык – и он выкрикивал эту ярость языком стали и хлещущей на истоптанные доски алой крови._

_Растерзать. Испепелить. Любого, кто посмел посягнуть, кто хоть на миг допустил мысль о нападении – истребить, обратить в дымящуюся пыль, немедленно, на месте! Никто больше не посмеет! Никто и никогда!_

_Он не кричал – кричали другие. Его безрассудная атака подтолкнула испанскую команду с ничуть не меньшим напором ринуться вслед за своим командиром. История знала примеры того, как порыв полководца увлекал за собой полки – и пусть сражение за «Санта-Крус» было всего лишь одной из многочисленных корабельных баталий, сплошь и рядом нарушавших покой в тех водах, оно могло бы послужить тому отменной иллюстрацией. Моряки с нападавшего корабля теперь были вынуждены обороняться, и эта смена ролей стала последней в их жизни. Бой захлестнул накрепко притянутое к галеону судно, и уже вскоре стало очевидно: испанцы брали верх._

_Но для дона Диего это не было очевидно в тот миг. Быть может, капитан чужого экипажа и попытался бы сдаться, сохранить своим подчиненным жизнь, но в осатаневших глазах де Эспиносы он не нашел бы человеческого отклика. Тот не осмыслял происходящее, не отдавал себе отчета в этом – пока внезапно не оказался окружен своими же людьми, которых все же ясно отличал от врагов и в этом помраченном состоянии. Затихал звон оружия, и кто-то уже ринулся к флагштоку, чтобы поднять испанское знамя, а дон Диего стоял на окровавленной палубе, переводя тяжелое дыхание, все еще сжимая в окаменевших пальцах эфес обагренного клинка – и лишь теперь помня себя._

_Позднее, уже на борту «Санта-Крус», осмотревший его судовой врач наложил ему швы на несколько резаных и колотых ран, неглубоких, но кровоточивших. Де Эспиноса с запоздалым удивлением осознал тогда, что не чувствовал боли, когда очертя голову продолжал рваться в драку – и даже действия доктора не были такими болезненными, как должны были ощущаться. Саднить и ныть раны начали только спустя несколько часов, когда на горизонте весьма кстати показался отставший галеон, а с трофейного корабля в море были сброшены последние трупы, над которыми кто-то все же удосужился прочесть отходную латинскую молитву. До конца осталось неясным, были то англичане, последовавшие примеру «Прайд оф Девон», или пираты, прикрывавшиеся любым флагом в качестве военной хитрости. Спросить было не у кого – не осталось выживших. А значит, сойдет для них и благочестивая католическая молитва – еще много чести, пожалуй…_

_Жаркие искренние молитвы звучали той ночью и в каюте капитана. Впервые со дня катастрофы в его воззваниях к Творцу не было ни боли, ни роптания, а дрожь в хриплом от волнения голосе была порождена воскрешенной надеждой. Какое бы безумие ни засело в нем – оно отступило, когда потребовалось командовать судном, и пушечный залп не отозвался знакомой до отвращения болью в груди, не вышиб дыхание – и значит, можно еще бороться, и можно жить, жить!_

_Что-то подсказывало ему, что в соседней каюте Всевышнего столь же пылко благодарил Эстебан. Для юноши этот абордаж стал своего рода боевым крещением – первый рукопашный бой, в котором он сражался наравне с остальными. И в тот миг, когда глаза капитана прояснились, сменяя лихорадочный блеск на привычную рассудительную глубину, Эстебан был рядом – и хотя дон Диего не имел тогда шанса увидеть свое лицо в брызгах крови и пороховых пятнах, но свое переменившееся выражение он уловил по живым чертам сына, точно по самому правдивому зеркалу._

_Молитва, начавшаяся страстно и растревоженно, завершилась умиротворенной и сердечной благодарностью Господу за достойного сына – смелого в битве и такого чуткого в мирный час. А затем – впервые за столько мучительных недель! – усталость одержанной победы плавно погрузила кастильского капитана в спокойный и долгий сон._

А дальше было проще. Не просто – о, этого не вышло бы честно утверждать и по сей день. Но гораздо, гораздо проще.

Возвращение в Кадис больше не ощущалось позорной ссылкой, невольным бегством из эпицентра событий. Не в том случае, если уцелели оба галеона с драгоценным грузом, а вдобавок к ним через океан удалось провести в сохранности и трофейный корабль. С таким началом вполне можно было рассчитывать на многое.

Те месяцы не тянулись столь мучительно-долго, как поначалу предполагал испанский капитан. Казалось, судьба милосердно прислушалась к его страху бездействия – хотя жесты ее не выглядели со стороны слишком уж милостивыми. Схватки с берберскими налетчиками у родного побережья из раза в раз оставляли боевые раны на бортах «Санта-Крус», но шрамы красят победителя, и оспаривать эту мысль было некому. А побывав в фамильном имении, де Эспиноса со смесью досады и удивления обнаружил, что подсказанная Мигелем легенда о непредвиденных затруднениях дома воплотилась в реальность. После долгой болезни оказался при смерти старый управляющий – чья роль в поместье была совершенно краеугольной при том, что хозяева отсутствовали годами. Найти замену и убедиться в том, что дела в семейной вотчине не пойдут прахом, было задачей не из привычных, и импульсивный дон Диего охотно обменял бы эту обязанность на десяток боев разом – но такого обмена ему никто не предлагал. Приходилось справляться с тем, что имелось.

И, черти бы побрали всю эту необъяснимую галиматью, – но это помогало. Каждая новая сложность, каждый момент решения – все это словно заковывало его в стальную кирасу, не позволяя надломиться по старым трещинам, утонуть в душераздирающих мыслях после очередного сна, очередного прилива обессиленности в уединении каюты. Воспоминание об унизительном поражении теперь вело не к сокрушительному стыду, но к яростной и предвкушающей улыбке – на верфях старинного города уже шла кипучая работа. К моменту своего отбытия в Карибский бассейн дон Диего намеревался обладать ничуть не меньшей мощью, чем когда впервые взошел на палубу «Синко Льягас» и ощутил тепло и прочность деревянного штурвала под своими ладонями.

И от мысли вновь коснуться его на правах капитана и триумфатора де Эспиноса отнюдь не отказался. Ни тогда, ни теперь.

_Происходившее с ним напоминало одержимость. Скрытую за семью печатями, за всевозможными замками и засовами, и все же – одержимость, почти помешательство. Кто-то мог бы подумать, что, азартно ища сражения, дон Диего искал себе смерти – но истина заключалась в том, что схватка, напряжение физических и умственных сил на острие атаки воскрешали его. Только так отступала болезнь, только в этом случае душу не разъедали тоскливые сомнения и выжженные в ней воспоминания, и какое-то время получалось спать без снов. Инстинктивно он отказался от излишней выпивки или настоек опиума, способных пригасить кошмары – гордость протестовала против этого, считая такой шаг очередной поблажкой своей слабости. Но рваться в бой – это было достойным средством разгорячить кровь в жилах, и, быть может, однажды окончательно выжечь оттуда леденящий холод ночных видений._

_Ледяной взгляд. Синий лед._

_Эти проклятые глаза не только во сне представали перед его взором. Дон Диего вспоминал свой плен чаще, чем хотел бы того – с ироничной и кривой усмешкой, с гневом, подчас с задумчивостью и без особой злости. Но затем злость возвращалась – потому что доходила издевательская мысль: я все еще в плену, раз постоянно возвращаюсь туда в своих мыслях, раз не могу попросту выбросить из головы тот злополучный рейд. Блад никуда не ушел и уж тем более – никуда не отпустил. Хозяйничает на «Синко Льягас», и в испанских водах, и в испанской голове…_

_Господи, помилуй._

_Манеры речи, интонации пирата, его рассуждения, саркастичные и нередко глубокие – все это вспоминалось детально, ярко. Словно призрачный собеседник оживал рядом наедине, не давая де Эспиносе покоя своим присутствием – но вовлекая в разговор. Выходило доспорить, добеседовать, дообсуждать, достроить ответы Сангре настолько правдоподобно, что впору было принять их за галлюцинацию или сатанинское наваждение. Те беседы, что притворства ради возникали у кастильского капитана с обманутым захватчиком корабля, теперь получали нескончаемое продолжение, порождая все новые столкновения – и вызывали чувство фехтовальной тренировки с дуэлянтом, чьи движения знакомы, как свои собственные. Порождение раненой фантазии стало настолько привычным, что все чаще носило испанское имя, оставляя английское для кошмаров, для одного-единственного чудовищного дня…_

_Но будет новый день. Тот день, когда «Синко Льягас» вернется к своему капитану, а капитан Блад выронит из рук шпагу, и его холодная полуулыбка, такая выразительная и памятная, навсегда замрет на помертвевшем бескровном лице. Этот день перекроет все. Он непременно наступит. А все остальное – вот это нелепое, ненужное, сумасшедшее! - уже не будет иметь значения._

Корабль, на мостике которого стоял теперь дон Диего, был великолепным пополнением эскадры. Когда его спускали на воду в Кадисе, когда священник-доминиканец произносил свои псалмы, точно совершая таинство крещения, де Эспиноса старался представить себе, как это было несколько лет назад с «Синко Льягас». Алый фрегат был сотворен мастерами той же верфи, впервые прильнул своим мощным корпусом к тем же волнам – и оттуда же начал свой путь…

Но на сей раз все будет иначе, думал в тот день дон Диего, а вернее сказать – клялся перед небом, самим собой, стоявшим рядом Эстебаном и новым боевым кораблем, что встречал его едва уловимым запахом сосновой древесины и белоснежными полотнами парусов. На сей раз капитан с самого начала, с самого первого мига был со своим кораблем. Имя, которым был наречен фрегат, обещало ему покровительство католического святого – «Сан-Игнасио» был готов выйти в океан во всем блеске гордости и силы. _I_

 _gnis_ , прошептал тогда кастильский капитан, впервые поднимаясь на борт своего судна. _Ignis. Огонь. Именно, именно огонь._

Он ни в чем не уступал потерянному «Синко Льягас», но и не был ему заменой. Нет – он был тому единоутробным братом, и уже спешил на выручку, чтобы любыми средствами вырвать того из плена, вернуть ему доброе имя и честный флаг.

_Вернуть доброе имя брату…_

_За все это время не было ни единой весточки от Мигеля. Ни письма, ни даже слуха – и дон Диего все острее чувствовал, что выжидать больше не следует, хотя назначенный адмиралом срок и не успел тогда истечь. Настала пора отправляться – и когда был снаряжен «Сан-Игнасио», уже ничто не держало его в Старом Свете. «Санта-Крус» шел следом, вооруженный, точно так же готовый к бою и долгому походу – и спустя два месяца оба корабля благополучно бросили якорь на рейде Сан-Хуана де Пуэрто-Рико._

_Оживление и победный настрой дона Диего и его сына недолго продержались под шквалом вестей, которыми встретил их портовый город. Слова о благоволении небес, еще недавно приходившие на ум обоим, сменились тревогой и проклятьями, а вместо передышки после многонедельного перехода было совсем иное – срочное пополнение запасов воды и пищи, и спешное отплытие в Сан-Доминго._

_Туда, где оставались большинство выживших с погибшей неделю назад «Милагросы»._

_Человек, рискнувший назвать дона Мигеля безумцем при его младшем брате, мог рассчитывать лишь на одно – на перчатку в лицо и на острие рапиры между ребер. Пожалуй, сейчас дон Диего охотно перебил бы не один десяток человек, чьи уста подхватывали этот гнусный слух – оборвал бы их болтовню вместе с дыханием, надежно и навсегда._

_И, будь то возможно, он отвесил бы полновесный удар и самому себе за эту мерзкую мысль. Потому что примчавшись в Сан-Доминго вихрем, разыскав и прижав к груди старшего брата, и с железной настойчивостью уведя его на «Сан-Игнасио», младший де Эспиноса не мог отделаться от предательского ощущения, что безумие все же прошло слишком близко за спиной дона Мигеля, задело, опалило и все еще отражалось в его полуночно-черных глазах._

_И поэтому дон Диего беззвучно послал к черту все приличия, все заученные с детства правила, предписывавшие хранить гордое молчание посреди любого несчастья. По той простой причине, что сам он уже побывал на этой грани, сполна прочувствовав под ногами ее бритвенное острие. И ничто на счете не стоило того, чтобы оставить в безмолвии израненного адмирала, повторить эту нелепую жестокую ошибку, уже совершенную после Маракайбо. Потребуется напоить слишком гордого командира до полубеспамятства – пускай, потребуется ждать часами – превосходно. Все равно разговор состоится, потому что – дон Диего чувствовал это всей душой, не задаваясь вопросами и не ища объяснений – нет яда страшнее безмолвия среди близких и доверенных людей._

_\- И как скоро восстановят тот корабль, что еще остался от прежней эскадры? Тот, с которого ты перебрался на «Милагросу»? – капитан «Сан-Игнасио» потянулся было к початой бутыли красного вина, чтобы вновь наполнить бокал брата, но оборвал свой жест, заметив, что дон Мигель почти не притронулся к своему напитку. В приглушенном и теплом вечернем свете лицо адмирала уже не выглядело выточенным из камня – и проступавшие в нем следы перенесенной душевной бури отдавались горечью в сердце дона Диего. Брат предпочел бы, чтобы он не замечал – но как, во имя всего святого, мог он не заметить?_

_\- Сейчас это уже вопрос одной-полутора недель. Не больше, - интонации дона Мигеля были ровными, но хрипловатый оттенок голоса намекал на то, что не так давно этот самый голос был сорван начисто. – И часть команды с «Милагросы» и «Гидальго» уцелела. Быстрее смогу вновь выйти в море. Сейчас медлить никак нельзя…_

_\- О чем ты? – настороженный взгляд младшего брата заставил адмирала поморщиться, поднеся ладони к вискам. Будто бы пытаясь унять головную боль, он потирал их кончиками пальцев – а дон Диего осознал в тот миг, что в височных прядях командира ощутимо прибавилось серебра. Всего год, всего лишь несчастный год…_

_\- От опалы один лишь шаг до последствий куда более тяжких. Пока этого еще не случилось, пока у меня есть шанс продолжить бой, я буду искать этого сражения, - произнес дон Мигель. Его пальцы сомкнулись на ножке бокала, но так и не оторвали хрупкий сосуд от столешницы, не поднесли к губам. – Быть может, еще и успею. Не может же удача оставаться на стороне этого дьявола все время. Хотя… я уже ни в чем не уверен. В тот последний бой мне на миг показалось, что это рок, судьба. Что даже если я выхвачу шпагу и снова брошусь на него – сломается шпага. Не знаю, что за бесовщина случилась со мной тогда, но я не смог. Пытался – и не смог…_

_\- Не надо было мне уезжать, - невпопад откликнулся дон Диего. Упоминание о Бладе вернуло ту самую полубезумную тень на лицо адмирала – не умалишенного, не помешанного, но истратившего душевные силы в попытках достичь единственной цели сквозь месть и ненависть. И видеть это было едва ли не хуже, чем признаваться самому себе в подобной одержимости – еще более острой, запустившей в разум еще более глубокие корни._

_\- Надо. Теперь это очевидно, как никогда, - отрезал дон Мигель. – Хотя бы один из нас не попадет под суд теперь, когда ты отличился там… и не в том же смысле, что и я, - он криво и рвано усмехнулся, залпом осушая свой бокал. – «Сан-Игнасио» восхитителен. И вы с Эстебаном… уже не вселяете тех опасений, что были у меня прежде. Я справился хотя бы с чем-то, Диего. Не отнимай у меня этого знания сейчас, не спорь._

_\- Ты всегда справлялся с таким, что ломало других людей. Из нас двоих – именно ты, - тихо, но весомо произнес младший де Эспиноса. – И теперь уже ты не спорь. Я лишь о том пытаюсь сказать, что хотел помочь тебе в этом. До сих пор не понимаю – почему ты не допустил этого? Почему сам бросался на баррикады, а меня отослал? Ты думал, что я не выстою? Что снова… черт, неужели ты и правда счел меня безвольной тряпкой? И думал, что подведу?_

_\- Как раз наоборот, - жесткая усмешка вернулась на лицо адмирала, и замершая на уголке его губ капля вина казалась подтеком крови. – Я знал, что ты будешь рваться в огонь, как осатаневший. Что шею себе свернешь, доказывая мне, себе и этому английскому мерзавцу, что не боишься ни черта, ни бога, ни его. А еще я знал… - взгляд дона Мигеля потемнел, губы плотно сжались, неохотно позволяя звучать дальнейшим словам. – Еще я знал то, что понял после Маракайбо. Этот человек, если только он и в самом деле человек – самый опасный противник, с которым я сталкивался в своей жизни. Непредсказуемый. На ходу перекраивающий ситуацию под себя, на шаг впереди меня – все время, что бы я ни предпринял. Не знаю, что за адские силы его оберегают, и не хочу верить, что на его стороне небеса. Но я понял тогда, что если я хочу его убить, то должен быть готов пожертвовать всем. Ввязаться в самоубийственное сражение, если понадобится. Погубить эскадру, довести дело до того, что выживших ни с одной стороны не останется – даже так. Пусть это будет Пиррова победа, я согласен и на нее – демона одолеть можно, только если тебе нечего терять._

_\- И ты сделал так, что терять стало нечего… - пробормотал капитан, сраженный этой истиной, лишь теперь до боли ясной и ужасающей. Самоубийственный бой, пламя, которое пожрет всех… и в том-то и дело, что не всех._

_\- Некого, - негромко и честно подтвердил адмирал. – Я должен был знать, что не отступлю ни перед чем. Но пока вы с Эстебаном были в эскадре, это было невозможно. Всегда оставался рубеж, который я не смог бы перешагнуть. Та единственная слабость, которой я не стыжусь… которой я горжусь, - он поднял взгляд на ошеломленное лицо брата. Теперь в глазах дона Мигеля не осталось и следа прежнего исступленного бешенства – они прояснились, темнея лишь от горького опыта и печальной мудрости времени._

_\- Умереть, чтобы истребить и этого бандита? Любой ценой? – сдавленно спросил дон Диего. – Из-за того, что он задел твою честь? Ради того, чтобы Испания больше не тревожилась о его кознях?_

_\- Из-за чести. Из-за Испании. Из-за присяги, - дон Мигель едва заметно кивал на каждом слове, точно добавлял безмолвное и строгое «аминь». – Из-за того, что пошел третий год, а ты все еще зажимаешь запястья, когда беспокоен. Из-за того, что на «Энкарнасионе» переборки между каютами были тонки – и я слышал каждый крик по ночам. И заглушить это в своей памяти смогу, только когда услышу, как этот дьявол заорет от боли раз в десять громче._

_\- Проклятье! – младший де Эспиноса едва не поперхнулся вином, которое все же решил пригубить. Слова брата попали в цель слишком безошибочно, слишком точно, и он был готов взвиться на дыбы так же, как это вышло год назад. – Мигель, эта нелепая ерунда…_

_\- Посмотри на меня, Диего. В глаза посмотри. И скажи мне, что ты в полном порядке. Что не осталось никаких следов, никаких снов, и вообще ничего. Только взгляд не отводи, - адмирал чуть прищурился, видя, как на лице младшего брата угасал гневный румянец, сменяясь отрешенным выражением чуть побледневших черт. – Вот ведь в чем дело, hermanito. Я могу притворяться слепцом, я докатился до безумия, но неправду из твоих уст отличу сразу._

_\- Я тебе другое скажу, - дон Диего перевел дыхание, глядя уже не растерянно, а решительно. – Вот тебе единственная и неповторимая правда: мы сейчас восстановим эту треклятую эскадру, разыщем этого трижды треклятого пирата и раз и навсегда покончим с этой тридцать раз клятой историей! С твоей опалой. С моими снами. Если для его поимки не хватает одного безумца, то уж два-то точно справятся, - он хищно улыбнулся, сжимая ладонь адмирала в своей, стараясь заразить его своим азартом и поверить в собственные слова. – Какой, в преисподнюю, рок, какие дьяволы? Он всего лишь человек. Умный, хитрый, опытный – но человек. Рано или поздно он ошибется, а я эту ошибку не упущу. Уж поверь, что не упущу… быть может, даже предугадаю. Есть у меня такое чувство, что научился._

_\- Пристыдил ты меня своевременно, - помолчав, отозвался дон Мигель. Он хотел добавить еще что-то, но сильные пальцы брата сомкнулись на его ладони чуть тверже – вот так же, как сам адмирал возвращал его из лихорадки, держа надежнее самой жизни._

_\- Я и не думал тебя стыдить, Мигель. Господь упаси! Пусть стыдятся те, кто хоть на миг подумал, что тебя можно сместить с командования, - он фыркнул, впервые за долгое время не обращая внимание на слегка задравшийся рукав и неприкрытый край шрама на своем запястье. – Мы им подбросим повод усовеститься, дай только срок. Подавятся._

Дай только срок. Дай Всевышний этот самый срок, отчаянно необходимый и утекающий сквозь пальцы. Ведь уже три месяца как шла охота. Три месяца дон Диего выслеживал ирландского пирата – и ведь засело же в памяти, что ирландец! – пытаясь угадать, вычислить, понять его ходы. В конце концов, если это наваждение вцепилось в душу кастильского капитана и не отставало, то должен же был выйти хоть какой-то прок от ночных бесед и воображаемых дуэлей. Должно же было что-то из его предположений оказаться верным и вывести на цель.

И пока результата не было. Пока что флотилия флибустьера была потеряна где-то в карибской синеве, и над головой адмирала сгущались тучи, и война с Францией предвещала новые испытания. Но в Сан-Доминго осталась «Клото» - вернее, та самая «Инфанта», что была захвачена Бладом при Маракайбо и теперь вернулась под испанский флаг, снова обретая крещеное имя.

Это верное начало, думал капитан де Эспиноса, глядя на широкую полосу тумана, что застилала море со стороны простиравшейся поодаль и пока что невидимой Ямайки. «Сан-Игнасио» вот-вот должен был сблизиться с этой невесомой дымкой, и отчего-то это зрелище наполняло душу дона Диего предвкушением, неясным, но бесстрашным. Что-то должно было измениться – совсем скоро, совсем близко, и насовсем.

Все правильно. Если уж Клото – так пусть прядет свою нить, и не обрывает. И пусть эта ниточка приведет, куда судьба укажет – и быть может, на сей раз окажется нитью Ариадны.

**Author's Note:**

> *Стимфали́йские птицы — в древнегреческой мифологии хищные птицы, жившие возле аркадского города Стимфала. Вскормленные Аресом, они имели медные клювы, крылья и когти. Самым грозным их оружием были перья, которые птицы сыпали на землю как стрелы.


End file.
